narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Physical Natures
The Physical Natures (物的気性, Butekki Kishō) refer to Taijutsu theory that has been conceptualized and invented by Seireitou Hyūga. Following his ascension to Hokage, it has become the standard practice for the Shinobi of Konohagakure. Overview In order to properly define and classify the infinite derivatives of hand-to-hand fighting, Seireitou had taken it upon himself to apply the knowledge of all Taijutsu styles that he had managed to acquire throughout his lifetime and designed a system that would allow Shinobi to properly train and develop their martial arts to the point that it would become a valuable weapon to them. It becomes necessary to understand the flow of energy within them and the different "orientations" it can take depending on the situation and actions of the physical body as well as the status of one's mentality. With proper training and application, one may use their physical energy and spiritual energy to fuel their Taijutsu just as they do so for their Ninjutsu. Many of those who studied the Physical Natures would go on to create their own brands of Nintaijutsu, combining their newfound Taijutsu prowess with their chakra control and nature. Role of Yin and Yang Similar to that of the chakra natures that are used to create Ninjutsu, the principles of Yin and Yang are important components in the process of designing a Taijutsu style. However, in the martial arts, these two concepts are known by another pair of names. Sei (静, literally "Silent") represents Yin, referring to a more passive nature. Force is indirectly applied and circular motion is one of the key traits of this fighting nature. It is the principle that believes techniques and stances which aim to handle the opponent indirectly instead of moving outwards and attempting to challenge them are fundamentally significant. Instead of challenging the flow of an opposing force, one uses their own flow in a manner of redirection and altercation in order to shift the direction of the opposing flow, thus successfully negating the threat level without open confrontation. Dō (動, literally "Motion") represents Yang, referring to an expansive direct nature. In contrast to Sei, the Dō is a principle which focuses on the outer expression of energy and force. Strength against strength is the key fundamental trait, in which a greater level of power is used to oppose a weaker opponent in the hopes of total domination. In other words, unlike the Sei which works with indirect methods, the Dō is a completely direct and confrontational method. Eight Natures Sei and Dō are the building blocks that make up the eight Physical Natures. Just as a difference in chakra ratio between the Yin and the Yang determines the element and properties of one's Ninjutsu, the ratio of Sei and Dō principles are what determines the style of Taijutsu will be created as well as the properties of the techniques. Some schools of physical natures depend more highly on Sei rather than Dō and vice-versa; most often, this is a ratio of two to one, in which either Sei or Dō become the dominant trait in the Taijutsu while the recessive trait plays a supportive role that specifies the properties and differentiates them between the others. There are two schools, however, that rely solely upon Sei and the other solely upon Dō; Earth and Heaven Schools to be precise. However, it is also possible for certain Taijutsu techniques to utilize multiple schools of physical natures, creating far more specialized and unique skills; just as chakra natures can be combined to produce advanced natures. Any individual that manages to master all eight schools is said to be worthy of the title God of Taijutsu (体術の神, Taijutsu no Kami), which is held currently by the concept's founder, Seireitou Hyūga. *'Heaven School' (天流, Ten-ryū; literally "Way of Heaven"), expansive force which overwhelms an opponent with force. Strictly offensive. *'Fire School' (火流, Ka-ryū; literally "Way of Fire"), concentrating force onto one target and expanding it outwards from that point. *'Water School' (水流, Mizu-ryū; literally "Way of Water"), sinking force that projects force in a specific flow of repetitive movements. *'Thunder School' (雷流, Rai-ryū; literally "Way of Thunder"), tightening one's force and releasing it explosively in all directions, albeit specifically directed. *'Wind School' (風流, Kaze-ryū; literally "Way of Wind"), projecting force outwards through a medium with the hopes of overwhelming one from within. *'Mountain School' (山流, Yama-ryū; literally "Way of Mountain"), stilling one's force so as to become immovable allowing for the yielding of an opponent's force. *'Lake School' (澤流, Sawa-ryū; literally "Way of Lake"), projecting stillness over one's target through the use of restrictive grappling. *'Earth School' (地流, Ji-ryū; literally "Way of Earth"), receptive force which yields to an opponent's force. Strictly defensive. Behind the Scenes